Marshmallows
by StarryNightxoxo
Summary: #2: "Haruhi Fujioka to Hikaru Hitachiin: I want to see your peacock! Kyouya Ootori, Kaoru Hitachiin and 21 others like this. Tamaki Suou: WTF! -MINDBLOWN- This gay troll... He doesn't have a PEACOCK." FB drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Due to quite a few reviews requesting for more Ouran Facebook stories, I will be... -drumroll- writing another one!

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Mark Zuckerburg or Hatori Bisco? Nope.

* * *

**Marshmallows**

_One-shot/drabble_**  
**

* * *

**Hikaru Hitachiin** I kissed **Haruhi** today! Mm, as soft as marshmallows~ ;);)

_Like · Comment · 2 hours ago_

**Kaoru Hitachiin**, **Kyouya Ootori** and **5 others** like this.

**Tamaki Suou **WHAT?! WHAT?! You perverted gay Hitachi! What on Earth have you done to my precious daughter? How dare you taint her luscious, innocent lips with your indecency?! O_O :'(

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** May I just remind you for the 9568th time that regardless of any form of endearing affection you have towards Haruhi, the two of you are NOT related by blood, let alone her being your daughter. And congratulations, Hikaru. However, please continue to be gay with Kaoru, whether or not you are now attracted to women. You know there is nothing customers love more than a forbidden gay relationship. And money, my boy, is something that no one will say no to.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 5 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou **Our "daughter" (ahem, note the quotation marks) has been VIOLATED by this gay troll and all you can talk about is MONEY? D: Mommy, I am so disappointed with you!_  
_

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 1 person likes this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin **Hey, hey. Look at yourself in the mirror before you speak bad of me, Lord. Don't deny that the you right now isn't speaking and acting like a gay yourself. ;)**  
**

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 4 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** When I look into the mirror, all I can see is a beautiful, gorgeous, good-looking, heavenly, hot, sexy and gorgeous young man with glossy blonde hair and gorgeous purple eyes. :D_  
_

_2 hours ago_ · _Like  
_

**Kyouya Ootori** Pardon me, but you seem to have repeated the word 'gorgeous' three times in your pathetic sentence._  
_

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** Um, hello?

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 2 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Haruhi! I was just telling them about our kiss. ;) Don't they just have the most AMUSING reactions?**  
**

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** Haruhi darling, please tell Daddy that this isn't true! D':

_1 hour ago_ · _Like _

**Haruhi Fujioka** We DIDN'T kiss. -.-

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 2 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS GAY TROLL WAS LIVING IN DENIAL!___  
_

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 1 person likes this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** Our lips merely touched. By accident.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!

_1 hour ago_ · _Like _

**Hikaru Hitachiin** I told you we kissed, Lord. (;

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 2 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** YOU STUPID GIRL! Don't you get it? He accidentally-on-purpose kissed you! :( Daddy is NOT happy.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 1 person likes this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** I believe you just called me stupid.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 5 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** A person with an IQ the length of his... I will leave that to your imagination... has no right to call anyone stupid.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 6 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** WTF?! O_O MOMMY!

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** AHAHAHAHA. -dies of laughter- I believe the person who keeps calling me a gay troll just got trolled. ;)

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 4 people like this._

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka** Hello, everyone! :) I ate three whole cakes yesterday night! They were as soft as marshmallows, like Haru-chan's lips!

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** ...

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** ...

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** ...

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** ...

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 3 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** HONEY-SENPAI. YOU KISSED HARUHI TOO?! T_T

_1 hour ago_ · _Like _

**Hikaru Hitachiin** He was just referring to my post, gay Lord. -_-"

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 2 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** It seems to me that the posts we post are always forgotten in the midst of all the comments.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 4 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** I know, right? XD

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 6 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** O_O WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KYOUYA-SENPAI?!

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 6 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** I'm Kaoru, on Kyouya-senpai's laptop! Seems to me that you've been fooling around without me, Hikaru. :(

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 4 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** No, of course not! You will always be the one I love the most. -strokes your cheek-

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 6 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** Hah, you just got trolled, Hikaru. That was me. Glad to know that your love for men still overpowers your love for women.

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 9 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** And the gay troll gets trolled... :'D

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 4 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** ... -.-

_1 hour ago_ · _Like __· 5 people like this._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Um, so I tried to be funny. Sorry if I failed. :P Review, please? And please tell me whether you'd like this to remain as a one-shot or a collection of Facebook drabbles since I can't decide! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** All right, Marshmallows is now officially a collection of drabbles instead of a one-shot! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Glad to see that people enjoy my sense of humor. :) This chapter is a little... fail, though. I was rushing it. Sorry, and I'll try to make the next one better!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Facebook.

* * *

**Marshmallows**

No longer a one-shot

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**Haruhi Fujioka **to** Hikaru Hitachiin:** I want to see your peacock!

_4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall_

**Kyouya Ootori**,** Kaoru Hitachiin** and** 21 others** like this.

**Tamaki Suou** WTF?! O_O _ -MINDBLOWN- This gay troll... He doesn't have a PEACOCK.

_3 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** Now, now, Tamaki. Haven't we gone through enough of this immature squabbling and WTFing? And for your information, homosexuals do have... well, peacocks, you know.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 7 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** Well then, I'm going to cut it off! :(

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** Now, now, otou-san. Calm down before this gay troll you're talking about sues you for damaged appendages.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** What appendages?! I only have one! -_-"

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 4 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** Oh no you don't, baby. You're gonna have NONE. I will settle this once and for all... -waves a chainsaw- :D MWAHAHAHA.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Someone please call the funny farm and put me out of my misery.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 6 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** I CANNOT TAKE THIS WHOLE PEACOCK BUSINESS LYING DOWN!

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Stand up then. ;) And my peacock... is way bigger than yours. So there! :P

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 6 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** I have spent one more glorious year on Earth compared to you, SO MINE IS BIGGER, buddy boy. :'D

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** I didn't know you had a peacock, Tamaki-senpai! :O

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 8 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** ... ... ... ... ...

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** ... (The correct way of using an ellipsis, Tamaki. Only three dots.)

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 8 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** ... /headdesk

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Kaoru Hitachiin** /headwall

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? What has being older got to do with peacocks being... bigger?

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 8 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** Oh, my little Miss Innocent. Want me to show you? ;)

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 7 people like this._

**Kaoru Hitachiin** Hikaru! I thought it was meant just for me...? How can you...? -eyes sparkling with tears-

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 6 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** -strokes your cheek- Aww, you're right, my sweet, sweet honey. It is only meant for your eyes to feast on... (;

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 7 people like this._

**Kaoru Hitachiin** -blushes-

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 7 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** I hate to get in between you two homosexual extras... but HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT? Showing that indecent thing to my precious, gorgeous, adorable, cute, innocent daughter!

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** Why? :( Am I not worthy to see it?

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 6 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** O_O DAUGHTER! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE IT... well... I... I guess that at this age you're naturally curious about the human body... but... -giggles-

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** WHY THE F*** ARE YOU GIGGLING? And Haruhi, of course you're worthy... ;)

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 4 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** Human body...? Huh? Isn't a peacock a bird?

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 5 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** What? o_o

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Hikaru Hitachiin** AHAHAHA. Better get your mind outta the gutter, my Lord. ;) ;) ;) I just bought a peacock. Its feathers are just stunning! ;)

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 6 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** DAFUQ...

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** I have no idea what you were thinking... but that's the peacock I wanted to see... -.-

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Kyouya Ootori** **Peacock- Katy Perry Lyrics**

**-inserts video here-**

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 9 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** ... 'What you hiding underneath." ... You people ought to have your brains thrown in the washing machine and your peacocks chopped off. BYE.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 9 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** HARUHI, FORGIVE DADDY! T_T Here, here's Kuma-chan for you! Forgive Daddy! :'(

_2 hours ago_ · _Like _

**Haruhi Fujioka** Don't want it. Hmph.

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** Haruhi...? Dear daughter?! I'll buy you a peacock, anything!

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 2 people like this._

**Haruhi Fujioka** DON'T MENTION THAT WORD. OTL

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 4 people like this._

**Tamaki Suou** T^T

_2 hours ago_ · _Like · 3 people like this._

* * *

Like I said, this was rushed out in one hour because I wanted to catch my drama, so I apologise if this isn't really funny... :/ Any suggestions for the next chapters are welcome. :)


End file.
